


Breaking My Own Rules

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [40]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: There are people in our lives who can get away with anything.





	Breaking My Own Rules

“Shh!” Your voice is loud as you smack his arm, trying to hear the movie over his bitchy critiques, “Look, it’s not my fault your date sucked. I’m sure you could’ve gotten some with a little more persistence; I, on the other hand, had this date planned with this movie for over a week. We’re fine. So if you want to be the third wheel here—”

Jon shakes his head, propping his elbow against the couch arm and his head within his open palm, “I get it. You want me to shut up.” 

“Thank you.” You curl legs, feet close to your bottom, and press play; you tend not to speak, though it’s an action movie, while Jon is so tempted to continue questioning the probability of some scenes. You are too into the battle sequences, making faces at the sounds and blood, to pay one bit of attention to him. You make one sound as someone is decapitated and the head is held up for show, groaning at the grotesque image, “Uh….”

Jon has scooted closer to you by now, leaning his elbow on the couch cushions and kicking off his shoes, “Really? That’s what gets you.”

“What don’t you understand about  _shut_   **up**.” You roll your eyes as he releases a heavy sigh, making one last movement so that his head rests on your thigh and his arms can hug your legs. Without much of a second thought, you begin to stroke his hair and continue watching the movie. It is only when the movie ends that you debate aloud, “I don’t like the ending. But the rest of it was all right. What did you think, Mox?” You tilt your head slightly, smiling as you hear his light snore, and run deeper waves into his blonde poof of hair, “Mox? It’s over.”

Jon doesn’t move, continue to sleep soundly, as you wonder if you should shake him awake. It was a blessing and a curse being a friend of his; in a way, you knew he would always be there for you, yet he leaned on you entirely too much.

Still, he was fucked up and fucking adorable so you dealt with it. You move slowly, sliding into a flat lying position, and Jon moves only to accommodate you, winding around you. With a deep breath, he nuzzles your neck and buries his nose into the curve between your neck and shoulder. His strong arm around you, a groan leaves him as he playfully throws his leg over yours, “You trying to leave or something?”

“You should leave, Mox. Movie’s over.”

“I didn’t want to watch that dumb movie anyway.”

“Well, what the hell did you want then?”

“…this…” Jon waits for you tilt your head towards him, holding you a little tighter, “…I just didn’t know how to say it until tonight.”

You shake your head, trying to decipher his cryptic message, “Say what, Mox?”

“She wanted me. And…I thought wanted her too.”

Your heart aches a little at his honesty, knowing he was close to bedding yet another somebody just before falling asleep on your couch, “So, what changed?”

“You fucked me over.” Jon’s words appear harsh yet his voice is incredibly soft and warm, “I got your message about some B movie and too much popcorn. All the sudden I realized that there was only one place I wanted to be…it wasn’t with—”

You let out a soft laugh, trying not to smile, “You don’t even remember her name, do you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Jon trails a hand down the length of your hair before cautiously running it over your breast so that he can slip it under your shirt, stroking your stomach. He smiles as your breath begins to grow heavy, heaving your chest, “I know we said…crossing the line once was enough – that our friendship was more important than a relationship that’ll leave us hating each other.”

“You agreed with me.”

“I did…” He shuts his eyes as you reach a hand over to stroke his hair, “I tried…”

“Mox, I don’t know what you expect from me—”

You accept his kiss, moaning even as he somewhat roughly gropes you again; Jon matches your sound when you roll towards him and press your body into his. You’ve been thinking of him, too, since the New Year fiasco; however, you thought the agreement was working out well. You didn’t think about it unless he was around you – so you spent less time around him.

Breaking the kiss, you press your forehead to his, “Jon, I’m trying hard to make sure we don’t lose each other. You—are making it as hard as it could possibly be…”

“Should we talk about how you make things hard for me, too.” He presses against you, making you aware of his stiff length, “I need you to trust me enough to give me a chance.”

“Or we could chalk this up to a major slip in judgment and avoid plans until tomorrow.”

Jon moves to a space on top of you, begins to kiss your cheek and throat, “You just can’t admit you want me, can you? Guess I just have to make you beg…”


End file.
